Love's No Weakness
by PrimaVeraDream
Summary: What's love? Father said that love makes you weaker. You are wrong, father, you are wrong. It makes you stronger and stronger. I am the prove of that.


Love's No Weakness

by: PrimaVeraDream

Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter characters belong to Ms. Rowling. This is purely fiction. If you find anything similar, I didn't mean to just so you know.

What's love? Father said that love makes you weaker. He and mother never loved each other. They were merely acquaintances. At an early age, they were in an arranged marriage. Their job was to produce an heir and continue the bloodline. As soon as their job was finish, they distanced from each other. And I, their product, received little love from both. Ever since I could remember, only house elves tended to my needs. If I'm lucky, I get to see mother or father once a week but never together. Tutors were send to get me ready for Hogwarts. Father thinks it is a rubbish school, but mother doesn't want me to travel too far away from home.

That day, I went to my tutoring as usual. I expected to see the tutoring teacher but instead I see my father waiting for me.

**Flashback:**

"Draco."

"Yes, father?" What could he possibly want with me? I haven't seen father in such a long time that I've forgotten how he had looked.

"Today, I will be teaching you a lesson that you'll never forget."

"Yes, father." Wonder what might that be.

"We, purebloods, are superior than any other. The magic runs in our blood. Not in halfbloods, muggleborns, or blood traitors. Anytime you come across at one, stare them down with distaste."

"But father, what's the difference? We're all humans, aren't we?" A sudden sting on my left cheek made me look up at my father. That was the first time I've ever saw my father this furious.

"Foolish child! Do you know what you're talking about? Those disgusting muggles are the reason of the demise of this society. We, as purebloods, must never let their filthy blood contaminate our bloodline."

"But our blood's-" One glare from him instantly shut me up. That's how powerful his eyes are. His looks can kill.

"Repeat after me, Purebloods are superior."

"Purebloods are superior."

"Mudbloods are inferior."

"Mudbloods are inferior. What's mudbloods?"

"They're muggleborn wizards and witches. They're disgusting and ugly. Once you see them, you'll definitely know that they're mudbloods. And if you see the Weasleys, don't ever associate with them."

"How will I know?"

"By their red hair, freckles, and hand-me-down robes and books. They're blood traitors. Purebloods that likes and associates with the muggles."

**End of Flashback.**

In our year, there was the infamous Harry Potter and his best friend Ron Weasley. I envy their friendship. All I have are lackeys. Then there was Hermione Granger. She's a muggleborn. Father said that they're the lowest of the low. But she's not. She's everything but. They say that Hermione Granger is one of the brightest witches to have ever been taught at Hogwarts. She surpasses me in every subject. She's the only one that I can't beat. I only wanted to be accepted by Father. I want Father and Mother to praise me. I want their love. I did everything they wanted. Everything was going well until Father follow the Dark Lord again. He started to demand more and more from me. I tried my hardest. I really did. But it seems like it was never enough.

I never really knew what love was until Hermione came along. I saw the love Hermione had for Harry and Ron. There are many different kinds of love. Love between friends. Love between family. Love between lovers. Theirs was love between friends. I've longed for all of these. I want someone to love me. Someone to hold me. Someone to kiss me. Someone to comfort me. Hermione was the only one that was able to give me this kind of love. She was the first one to befriend me after the Final Battle. Everyone was kind of distanced from me. We slowly went from friends to lovers. She is the only one to have made me feel this way. That's why I'll do everything to protect her.

**Few hours earlier:**

We were supposed to meet at the Three Broomsticks to have lunch, but 30 minutes had passed and she still wasn't here. I went to her apartment in muggle London and rang the doorbell. There was no answer, so I tried a few more times. _Ding dong. _"Hermione?" _Ding dong. _"Are you there?" That's strange. Usually if Hermione can't come, she'll tell me. "Hermione!" I slammed the door opened. "Hermione!" I yelled as I searched through her apartment. A note was on the kitchen counter. Thinking it was from Hermione I picked it up. Boy, was I wrong. The note reads:

_To that ungrateful bastard of a son of mine,_

_When you've read this, your precious little mudblood's probably in my hands. Don't think about seeing her again. I will take her away from your life. Make you miserable. There will be no one to love you anymore._

_Lucius Malfoy_

My hand clenched the note. I had to find Potter and Weasley.

**In the present:**

"Ron, lead the men and search the entire Malfoy Manor." I heard Potter commanded.

"Do you have a lead of where she might be?" I asked.

"Sadly, no, but I will search for her even if it's the last thing I'll do."

"Thanks, mate."

"No need. You're Hermione's fiancé after all. This is nothing. I still can't believe your father kidnapped Hermione."

"He's not my father. I haven't considered him as my father for a long, long time."

"Hey! Harry! Malfoy! Come check this out!" yelled Weasley from one of the rooms. Potter and I ran over as quickly as we can. I remembered the room as one of the many guest rooms. "There's a door under this armchair." I moved the armchair away and opened the door.

One by one, we each went down through the door. The secret tunnel was very dark. We took fire torches and used it to guide us. The tunnel led us to just outside of the forbidden forest. A small hut was in view. I walked towards it. A scream was emit from the hut. Not just any scream. It was Hermione's. Potter barged in and found my father torturing Hermione, bounded in a chair. Hermione looked at me desperately. Father kicked her once in the stomach and she fell unconscious.

"Hermione! Let her go!"

"Ah. So my precious son has found me. Wait just a moment. After I finish her, I'll talk to you."

"I have nothing to talk to you about." I pointed my wand at him. "I'm telling you to let go of her."

"This I cannot do. This mudblood has brainwashed you and contaminated you with her blood. I have to get rid of her. I'm doing a favor for everyone."

"The only favor you can do for everyone is by going to Azkaban! Petrificus Totalus!" Potter shouted.

"Protego!" my father called back, but Potter dodged.

"Expelliarmus!" my father's wand flew out of his hand.

"Accio!" I got his wand before he could get it back.

"Do you really think you could defeat me? Don't be so naïve." he said with much venom in his voice that I cringed. "Look at what I've got. Your mother's wand. She gave it to me voluntarily. Did you know what she said before I came here? She said, 'Go and correct that useless son of ours.' Even she doesn't loves you. Nobody loves you. You should have follow the Dark Lord right from the very start. I shall correct every traitor that betrayed my lord. Prepare to die. Avada ked-"

I can't let myself die before I save Hermione. "No! Expelliarmus!" I said right before he could finish the unforgivable curse. The aurors grabbed him. "It's not true! I defeated you because Hermione's love gave me power. You never knew what love is because you and mother never loved each other or me! You said that love will make you weaker, but all love that's ever done for me is making me stronger. You are wrong, father, you are wrong!" I broke down into hysterical cries. He started to laugh!

"I'm correct. Love does makes you weaker. Look at yourself. You're crying like a bitch. You don't even have enough courage to kill me." and he continued to laugh in my face. "It seems like I was right to have thrown away that useless feeling away."

"You're right. I don't have enough courage to kill you, but I also have another reason. I didn't kill you because I knew Hermione wouldn't want me to taint my pair of hands with your filthy blood."

"Me? I have filthy blood? You watch your mouth, son! Looks like everything I've taught you had went in one ear and came out in another."

"Wrong! You've taught me that I have to treat women right and put my family first. You have never done that for mother nor I."

"I think that's enough. The aurors will take care of it. You go take care of Hermione." interrupted Potter. I ran towards Hermione, bound to the chair, lying on the floor.

"Hermione? Are you okay? Talk to me, love." Hermione slowly regain conscious.

"Draco? You did it. You finally defeated your father." _Cough. Cough. _"I always knew you can do it. I'm proud of you." Blood trickled down her busted lip.

"Was my father harsh on you?" My heart breaks a little seeing her like this.

"What he did was nothing compared to your Aunt Bellatrix. I still have her scar. These injuries will heal in no time." _Cough. Cough._

"Come'on. Let's go to St. Mungo's and get you heal up. We still have a wedding to host next month." I lift her arm over my shoulder in an attempt to help her up. She can't even walk properly. Her light head was causing her to fall over. "Weasley?! A little help here?!" He lift her other arm and we apparate to St. Mungo's.

The healers detected that she has a few bone fractures, but other than that she appears to be fine. She stayed at the hospital for two weeks before she forced them to release her. The wedding is still on. We're getting married in two weeks. I will get married to the love of my life. She is the evidence that proved father wrong. Love doesn't make you weaker. It makes you stronger and stronger. I can feel that love right now warming up my heart.

**Two weeks later:**

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride." and we kissed with our hands linked together on the happiest day of our lives.


End file.
